


Anchor Me, Anchor You

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Teen!Derek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Kind of Not!fic, M/M, Stiles is Derek's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds out Stiles is his anchor. Stiles is confused by this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor Me, Anchor You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not watching s4, so all I know about it is what I've seen on my dash on tumblr, but I liked the idea of Stiles meeting Teen!Derek so this is where I went with it.

When 17 year old Derek sees Stiles, he remembers him, but the last time he saw Stiles, Stiles was like 9 years old, and now Stiles is all grown up in all the right places and the pack doesn’t know what to do with Derek. It takes them longer to change Derek back to normal.

They don’t trust Peter, especially not with Derek and Stiles doesn’t trust Peter either, so Stiles offers to let Derek stay with him and for Derek it feels like old times when he used to babysit Stiles.

The Sheriff wants to ask a million questions when he sees a boy who looks exactly like the young Derek Hale who used to babysit Stiles hanging around his house, but for now he lets it slide. Derek sleeps in Stiles’ room, in Stiles’ bed.

Stiles finds himself being the little spoon with Derek’s arms wrapped around his middle and he doesn’t know what to think of this when he wakes up to something poking the cleft of his ass and Derek’s nose at his hairline, like Derek’s inhaling his scent. Stiles ignores it for now, choosing to just play it off as a comfort thing, because Derek doesn’t have anyone else that’s familiar to him. but Derek gets more handsy and they get closer, hanging around each other.

Stiles finds out that Derek likes comics and Star Wars and they talk about their favorite movies and superheroes.

One night, though, Derek goes out with Stiles and Stiles gets attacked by a rogue omega and Derek wolfs out, attacking the omega, but Derek’s losing control and he’s panting, just full out attacking the omega and tearing it to shreds for attacking Stiles and by the time the omega is weaker than normal and runs off in a limp, Stiles walks over to Derek tentatively, not sure how to react to Derek, but he caresses the hair on Derek’s face, looking into Derek’s pretty blue eyes, lets Derek look at him back. Derek’s fangs are out and he’s feral.

"Derek." Stiles says, grasping Derek’s face in his hands, Stiles smiles at him softly, "Look at me."

Derek does, leaning into Stiles’ touch as his beta form slowly starts to recede, Stiles anchoring him.

"What did you do?" Derek asks, eyes open and vulnerable as he reaches forward and touches his own face over Stiles’ hands. Derek’s eyes widen as he realizes.

"I’m not sure." Stiles says, looking down.

Derek looks at Stiles in disbelief. "You’re my—" Derek attempts.

Stiles just looks at Derek confused. “Your what?” Stiles asks.

"You’re my anchor." Derek says finally after a minute, trying to grasp it.

"But, I don’t understand." Stiles says, grabbing Derek’s arm and helping him to his feet even though he’s pretty sure Derek could manage on his own. 

Derek smiles and Stiles doesn’t know what to do with that. “Maybe my older self found you comforting. Maybe you made him feel safe.” 

"What?" Stiles gapes at him, standing still in his place next to Derek. Stiles feels like he can’t move. None of that ever occurred to him. The mere idea that Derek feels safe around him enough that Stiles would be his anchor is just baffling. 


End file.
